ffthaifandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 19
As I'm sure you know, Space Monkies, a few pages back the Japanese Empire tried to invade this walkthrough. However thanks to the valiant leadership of yours truly, BlueHighwind, the invading horde was soundly defeated. But what happened to the surviving Japs? Well they are mostly slaving in my gulag in the backyard, crushing coal into diamonds with their bare hands. One lucky slave, who I have named Mr. Ping Ping (not his real name) has been relieved of this torturous labor and will now write this page of the walkthrough for me. Well Mr. Ping Ping, give it your all! Mt. Gagazet (Continued) -First Attempt- HERP BLUEHIGHWIND IS INSANE, HE MURDEROUS TRAITOR. HE SRAURTER MIRRIONS!! HERP ME!! HERP ME!! (Gunshots, screaming, crying, more gunshots, then quiet) Sorry Space Monkies, but I had no idea that Mr. Ping Ping would turn out to be such an offensive racist stereotype. And there's nothing that I hate more than racist stereotypes, they deserve to suffer for being the way they are. For his lack of digression and respect for the Japanese people he has been sent to Room 101 in the Ministry of Love (which is not nearly as pleasent as it sounds, let me assure you). Sorry to anyone who was offended by this horrible Japanese guy's racist portrayal of a Japanese guy. Now the real question is, what does any of this have to do with a FFX Walkthrough? Let me start over. Mt. Gagazet (Continued) -Second Attempt- After the battle with those two Blue Wookies, walk forward to next area to watch a truly horrible rendition of the Hymn of the Fayth by the Blue Wookie Choir. To no surprise to anyone, the Ronso people are entire incapable of carrying a tune or keeping in key. Go back and Save immediately. You know, in case of Game Overs. We don't want to have to watch that again. This is also a good time to Shop for Items that you may want before Flux. Go back up, then head up the rocks to your right. Head down all the way until you see a Chest hidden in the rockface. This holds 20,000 Gil. On you left, pretty much completely opposite the first Chest is two Mega-Potions. Now is a good time to mention that the enemies on this mountain are significantly stronger than anything you've faced before. This is easily the most difficult portion of the entire game. In fact you may want to hang around for about twenty minutes and just level grind for a while in order to build up your strength. This is definitely the time that Lulu will be earning her keep, many of the monsters around here can be easily silenced by some nice Black Magic. I actually consider the trek through this mountain to be harder than the battle with Seymour Flux - as you'll soon learn, he's actually pretty overrated. Run up to a rock near a cliff and then we'll watch a cutscene. It turns out that the rock is grave for Summoners that weren't so lucky against the over-powered Fiends around here. Well they didn't have me to guide them, now did they? So we'll probably be doing a lot better than them. Follow the path as it zig-zags West until you reach - oh my God! - a split in the road. Head up the worm-like dead-end to find Braska's Sphere. This will give you a much needed boost in Auron's Overdrive, which will definitely come in handy against Seymour and Yunalesca. Now head South, and then go West. Do not get disoriented after random battles, because in this place one more difficult battle could mean a GAME OVER. As you head West, you'll see a another Summoner grave, and more moral destroying talk from Lulu. Head West down the dead-end to find a Defending Brace. Now go Northeast and you'll meet up with Wantz - O'aka's replacement. Since the old boy is currently in the hands of The Inquisition (what a show), we now are left with his less talented brother who performs the exact same function. Its kind of like in a TV show when an actor wants more money than the producers are willing to pay, they just replace him or her with their "cousin" or "sibling" who has the exact same personality and role in the show. Go buy what you need from Not-O'aka and then continue on your way through the snowy cliffs of Gagazet. The path will now curve South. At the bottom you'll see a small loop if you look at your minimap, turn East instead of West and it will lead you down to two chests with a HP Sphere and a Lv.4 Key Sphere. Now this winding somewhat schizophrenic road will go West. Follow it and ignore the dead end because it doesn't lead to anything. Instead go Northwest to find another Summoner grave. Ignore all the dead-ends (they don't lead to any Treasure) and head Southwest to find a Save Sphere. This is certainly much needed relief, considering how your party must be on its last legs by now, if not half dead. Hang around here a bit and charge up Bahamut's Overdrive. Save again then head Southwest to reach the next area - and Seymour. Rikku and Tidus both have a "oh shit, I forgot" moment as they realize that they haven't thought up a way to save Yuna. Hey its hard for them to think with all the pretty colors. And that ball of string Auron gave Tidus to keep him occupied and out of Auron's "badassness" isn't helping Tidus keep his thoughts focused either. Random Thought: Doesn't Rikku and Tidus work better as a couple then Yuna and Tidus? They seem made for each other, especially since they have the same personality. Seymour walks in, and announces proudly that he has slaughtered the Blue Wookies (not nearly as great an accomplishment as Seymour paints it to be). Hey I wanted to kill those motherfuckers! Damn you Seymour, you'll pay for stealing my fun! Also the chickenshit villain proclaims that his new plan is to become Sin and then destroy Spira. No, Seymour, you're too lame to get even that simple task completed. And to show him, let's kick his ass! If you thought that was bad, wait until Yunalesca, and then Braska's Final Aeon. Now those are some real badass motherfuckers. After the fight go around to find a bunch of pillars. On the left side (I think its past the second one) you'll find the Saturn Crest - one of the ingrediants to Kimahri's Ultimate Weapon. Now Save the game and Save it twice just to be safe. Go up to the next area to find a huge wall of Fayth frozen mid-orgy. This would really be cool and original if it wasn't completely ripped-off from Al Pacino's office in The Devil's Advocate (and if I'm not mistaken, I believe that was ripped-off from something else, its a circle of unoriginality). All these Fayth stuck in a coitus interruptus are being used a batteries for the Summoning of something unbelievably massive. Everybody looks to Auron, because he's obviously hiding something. Luckily for the badass one, Tidus makes the strange declaration that "this is my story". Following this, Auron knocks the punk out for being an arrogant jerk. Dreamland Welcome to the Land of Dreams and Imagination, where anything you wish for can come true. Since Tidus is an idiot, and thus has no imagination, he naturally goes back to Zanarkand. Go up and enter the door to find... the Wizard! Yup the Wizard is in actuality the Fayth of Bahamut, and that little ghost kid who has been following us around since we left Zanarkand. The Wizard makes the bold statement of calling Tidus "a dream". Uh-oh, the kid just broke the Fourth Wall! Tidus is a character in a video game, knowledge of his own non-existence is forbidden. This could mean the end of all existance as we know it! Stop that damn Wizard! Well it turns out that the Fourth Wall is still intact. Actually Tidus and all of his Zanarkand are just a Dream of the Fayth (uh-huh), and that the real Zanarkand is just the ruins in Spira (yup) and that Bevelle, being evil destroyed the real Zanarkand with Machina (uh-huh). So Tidus never existed in the first place (huh?) and if the Fayth wake up then Tidus will die (wait what!?). For some reason the Fayth are sick of dreaming. The Wizard asks to Tidus to kill himself so that the Fayth can finally rest. If I were in that situation I'd say to the Wizard: "Fuck you! That's your problem, Wizzy, I don't see how that plan benefits me at all. Pleasant dreams, bitch!" But that's just me, Tidus is a total loser so he agrees. And how do we stop the dream, kill Sin of course. So this doesn't change our plans in the slightest. Tidus then wakes up and shrugs off his whole existential dilemma with some humor. Run up and around the Fayth to enter the Gagazet Caves. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough